


It Will Always Go On

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [25]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: The cycle will always continue and start over.Some assets, big or small, helps run the Equilibrium like it should.





	1. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one expect something like this.  
> It was suppose to be a dream,  
> not a nightmare.

It was almost like a dream.

Building it from the ground up, creating it’s walls and structure to stand proudly in its center.

It was more of like a dream come true.

Many came through with the project, and they all agreed on creating it.  
  
  


Nomads from different directions came together to seek the creation. Many came from corners far beyond the Ghost Zone while others were just near by.  
Ideas were discussed, plans were foreseen, determination struck through.

It was a dream come true.  
  


The exploration of further expanding the areas of the Ghost Zone was just the start of something greater.

Each nomad and ghost came through to build the tower, and with every imagination out together, the tower became a reality.

It stood proudly in a regal state; beautiful to look upon and breath taking to be in. It’s surroundings held shrines and statues, while the insides coated with the finest material and remnants of the past.  
Everyone was happy; over joyed to see a project go by so perfectly, that the next step can finally begin.  
  
  


_To discover more of the unknown in their own world._  
  
  


Throughout time, studies were made, creations began to take place. Everything scientific and spiritual combined into one, and the participants did their parts for the chance of discovery.

The chance of answers.  
The chance of hope.

It was all according to plan.  
  


The science played it’s part, and the hopes of ancient spirits helped gave them hopeful thinking.

Each entry was glorious to take in.

Dark and light coexisting in one area was something the nomads would never guessed.  
  


Legends and myths of the **Elsewhereness** and **Unworld** now pushed aside to gaze at the truth.  
  
  


It was a celebration to behold.

Until it turned into disaster.  
  
  


Cracks formed all around the inner walls and screams were struck within the tower.

The nomads have seen the _first flaw._  
  
  


_The Elsewhereness and the Unworld cannot coexist together._  
  
  


However, this discovery cannot go to waste.

The essence of both realms were needed for more discovery and for more answers.

They couldn’t let the opportunity slip away.

Until another idea came about…  
  


Despite the waste, artifacts were taken in, one by one, handed towards the entries as if in offering.

The energy,  
The power,  
They couldn’t let that go to waste.

 

Something has to capture it.

Each artifact, each piece, every one of them.  
Gone.  
Destroyed.  
Disappeared.

 

None of them could withstand the intensity of both realms.

That was their _second flaw._  
  
  


One nomad stepped forth, ending the madness once and for all.

A suggestion.  
A thought.  
A realization.  
  


There was someone that can help their situation.

Someone with ties on their ends.  
  


A quest was set out, and soon, the arrival came by.  
A kingdom hidden within a gate.  
  


Inside, those have heard of the dragon king, but no one dared to step into his domain.  
  


There one was tie to prevent his wrath.

One nomad gave him one proposition; one favor.

Soon, the favor was set, a deal was made.  
The blacksmith went to work, and the dragon king waited.  
  


 

One favor became a deal,  
And two amulets were created.

Bringing back to the tower, the amulets gave hope to the nomads.

The discovery expanded further.

Entries were given, and the amulets succeeded in capturing the energy.  
  


 

However, the _third flaw_ finally came into play.  
  


 

Destruction kept growing within the tower.  
The entries of  the Elsewhereness and the Unworld collapsed.  
Sacrifices were made.

It was a dream come true,  
Turned into a nightmare.

 

One amulet held the energy of light.  
The other shattered, yet constrained the energy of dark.

The tower had turned into a failure.

Nomads had fled, abandoning the tower.  
It soon broke down, corroding on its own, and becoming far more than beauty.  
  


One nomad tore the pages.  
The map was erased.  
The amulets locked away within the tower.  
  
  


No one must ever know.  
  
  


The tower was left behind.  
To rot on its own.  
Abandoned by it’s own creators.

Years later, the tower still stood, becoming more gloom and ugly.  
The Corrosive Tower was known,  
And the amulets stayed put.  
  


The nomads never looked back.  
  


They all have seen the flaws.  
They understood the nightmare.

Venturing into the unknown had its cost.  
  


Consequences were inevitable.  
The dream was no more.


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about shadow ghosts that make them all different from the rest.

Humans carry emotions.  
Whether positive or negative, they carry emotions wherever they go, expressing however they like.  
  
  
Ghosts can express emotions as well,  
Ranging from moderate to something deadly.  
  
  
Some ghosts take that advantage,   
  
  
_and feed off the negative emotions._

.....

  
 **Penelope Spectra** : Limbo Shadow Ghost.   
  
Died from natural causes, and was known to be in her prime for many years.  
  
Coming back as a shadow ghost, all her past life experiences gave her nothing but pride and misery.  
  
 ** _Misery_** was the one she felt the most.  
  
Feeding off the misery and low self esteem off of ghosts were great.  
However, feeding it off of humans were _amazing_.  
Emotion absorption was a powerful tool for her.  
  
To gain beauty and strength was all she ever wanted.  
  


* * *

  
A low life, unwanted, worthless.  
A _parasite._  
  
It was never easy to be a shadow ghost that was so dependent.  
  
“ **Shadow** ” was a given name.  
  
He didn’t know how he came to be, or how he became so attached to a deceased biker.  
He only knows that once his blonde haired host snaps his fingers or gives a whistle,  
He is ready to cause mayhem in his path.  
  
Anyone in said path,  
Would be very **_unlucky_**.  
  


* * *

 _ **Fear.**_  
  
Sweet, delicious terror.  
  
It was always exhilarating to feel and experience from humans.   
  
So easy to frighten.  
So easy for their fear to be consumed.  
  
 **Fright Knight** wielded his sword, knowing what it’s purpose was for.  
He was a Shadow Medieval.  
Being a half breed meant nothing to him, especially when he is at Pariah’s side, or even alone.  
  
The shadow knight could have gained everything with his sword.  
  
Both _human world_ and _Ghost Zone_ ,  
  
Yet it never happened.  
  


A pumpkin near.  
That’s all it took.  
The Fright Knight knew of his weakness,  
  
But for now?  
  
He was _free_.  
To bring fear into those nearby once more.  
  


* * *

  
Emotions are very vast and in many different forms and versions.  
The best ones of course, were _**dreams**_.  
  
Dreams that the subconscious creates to manifest something beyond realities.  
  
They were wonderful, _beautiful_ creations of the mind, that only Nocturne can appreciate.  
  
Becoming a shadow ghost was an experience he will never forget.  
  
However, what he would never forget of how empty he was as a night spirit.  
Endless days, creating dreams and fantasies,  
Only to receive nothing in return.  
  
Now?  
  
Everything was different.  
There was no set emotion for him to feed off, any can vary for the ghost of dreams.  
  
 ** _Dreams.  
Nightmares._**  
 **Nocturne** wants them all.  
  
And he will get what he wants.  
To satisfy the need of harvest.  
  


* * *

  
Hate was such a strong word.  
  
It never quite occurred to young **Danny Fenton** the idea that _**hatred**_ can be so harsh.  
  
He hates math.  
He hates school.  
He hates getting less sleep than usual.  
  
  
There were minimal things that he hated.  
  
  
Soon, Danny began to realize, how much hatred can really fester inside of him.  
  
Vlad Masters has done _horrible_ things; things that he couldn’t say out loud without punching the wall or his eyes flickering to a vicious green instead of soft blue.  
  
He _hated_ Vlad.  
  
  
Not until the second chance was offered.  
  
The hatred went away,  
  
Only for it to come back to him in a horrible way.  
Hatred began to sit within the young halfa, becoming more than something dormant.   
It became dangerously _corrosive_.  
  
  
Anger and grief were only the beginning.  
  
It came to full circle when the broken amulet ripped him of his former form and molded him, transformed him into a shadow ghost.  
  
From then on, **Phantom** became _**Poltergeist**_.  
  
He understood fully now what his hatred meant.  
  
  
It meant to him power, strength, and rejuvenation.  
Hatred was a powerful emotion,   
It was enticing,  
Amazing,  
Pure ecstasy.  
  
It was an emotion that he finally learned how to master.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weekly Dannymay themes that I only done for the two Sundays. I might continue them and add the other two but I don't know we just have to see.


End file.
